The REAL Penny
by beautifulgirl043
Summary: Penny is changing. From the lollipop sucking girl who lives Seaweed, to a really mean girl whlo doesn't care about anyone but herself, hope you liked it. Penny, Amber Penweed, Trink
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows Penny Pingleton as a gentle caring girl who loves Seaweed very much, but there was something about her that no one knew

Everyone knows Penny Pingleton as a gentle caring girl who loves Seaweed very much, but there was something about her that no one knew.

"**WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING STUPID" **Amber yelled at some boy because he accidentally stepped on her. Penny, Tracy, Seaweed and Link all watched.

"This girl needs someone to tell her off someday." Tracy said

"I know I can't believe I even dated that bra-stuffing girl, she makes me sick."

Seaweed, Tracy and Link were still looking at her, but Penny was smiling. She wondered how it would be like to be really popular…and mean, there is only one way to find out…if she acts like that to.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go home now, my mom wants me to be home right after school" She kissed Seaweed on the cheek good-bye, hugged Tracy and waved to Link. "Later Penny" they said.

While Penny was walking home, she saw Amber and caught up to her.

"Hi girls, hi Amber." Amber, Tammy, and Louanne were looking at her strangely. "Penny right, why are you talking to us and not with your oversize friend?" They all started laughing except Penny. "You mean Trace, I had to go straight home, I wanted to ask you, is it okay if I can hang out with you for a while, and see what it's like to live in your world, it seems cool."

Amber was just staring at her shocked. She couldn't believe that a friend of Tracy Turnblad would want to learn how it's like to be mean. "Okay Penny, we'd have to train you so you sit with us EVERY day with us at lunch, and hang with us ok?" "No problem" "Great so I'll see you tomorrow to start training you bye." "Bye Amber, Tammy and Louanne." She couldn't believe that Amber was actually going to try to accept her to hang out with her, but she didn't think about how Tracy and Seaweed would think about it. She didn't really care about Link though. WOW she actually is starting to be like Amber not caring for anyone at all, but herself.

A:N I hope ya'll liked it, my hands started to hurt when I was typing it so I know its short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I promise to update my other story a weird situation soon plzzzzz review.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Penny was looking for Amber

The next day at school Penny was looking for Amber.

"Hey Tammy, have you seen Amber?"

"Ya she's in the girl's room, why?"

"Cause I have to ask her something."

And with that Penny ran off to the bathroom to look for her.

"Hey Amber, I'm ready for my first lesson." PENNY SAID TO HER REALLY HAPPY

"Okay first of all, you can't be so happy all the time and polite. You want people to think you're cool and not so nice, so their going to think you don't care if they don't answer you." Amber said giving Penny some mean advice.

"Alright, sure."

"And also, don't obey what everyone one says, it will ruin you're reputation, but do as I say okay Pingleton?"

"Sure"

"Alright so come for your first lesson on Ms. Turnboat"

"Are you talking about Tracy, she's my best friend, I can't make fun of her" Penny demanded she wouldn't go torture Tracy

"O yes you will."

Amber went and dragged Penny behind her all the way to Tracy.

"Hey Tugboat, your actually not eating, keep it up."

"What do you want Amber." Seaweed and Link were right beside Tracy.

"I just came to tell you off, you know that."

"He baby wats up." Seaweed asked her "What are you doin with Amber." Penny really didn't know how to answer that question, she turned to Amber for help. She was giving her that 'you know what to do' look

"None of your business, just because I'm with you, doesn't mean you have to know why I'm with people every second you see me with someone." Seaweed looked shocked, and so did Link and Tracy, they never heard Penny yell at him like that. Penny felt bad yelling at Seaweed, she wanted to apologize, but she knew it would ruin her knew reputation.

"Okay fine, talk to me later when you cool down." With that all three of them left.

"Good job Penny, you can officially be apart of me, but we gotta do something with your wardrobe."

Penny and Amber ran off to Amber's house and to the mall to try and find something for Penny to wear from now on

A\N: Sorry guys for the long update, my computer had a virus for the longest time and I had to get it fixed, I'll update sooner, I promise this time


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow school is stressful, I've been on vacation for a while to so sorry I haven't been updating. Anyways, back to the story.

Penny and Amber were at the mall finding some clothes for Penny to wear rather than her boring other clothes.

"Penny, this will look so great on you." Amber was holding up a nice puffy pink poodle dress with glitter all around it.

"Don't you think that dress is a little too much, especially if I am going to wear it to school?"

"Of course it would be too much, that's the beauty of it, and you won't want to look boring right?"

"I guess not" Penny answered un- certain

"Exactly well than let's go Penny, by the way Penny sounds to goody-goody, try PEN.P (sorry couldn't think of anything else, this one is crap.)

"Pen.P WOW I like it." Penny was happy that Amber even gave her a cool nickname.

'I knew you would. Now let's go pay for it, put it on, and let's go to school."

"Alright sure" Penny answered

When they reached back at school, every body was staring at Penny, guys were whistling down the halls, and were making nasty comments. Penny never had this much attention since the pageant when she was wearing that gorgeous dress.

"Penny is that you." Seaweed asked looking at her shocked, as if he was about to drool and fait.

"Yeah, why what's your problem?" She asked having a lot of attitude

"Why are you being so mean Penny?" His friends Duane and Stooie came up behind him "The first time I saw you I knew you were the one for me, I loved you ever since and I never stopped, why are you being so bitchy."

'Penny was taken aback "Are you calling me a bitch?" "No, I would never call you a bitch Penny and you know that, I said your acting bitchy there is a difference."

Penny just rolled her eyes the whole time and was checking her nails, Seaweed was pissed of now.

He looked right at Amber. "What have you done to her, turning her into some tramp, you have ruined her you are such a slut and filthy bitch." Amber looked like as if she was about to slap Seaweed.

"And Penny, you are going to change, and when you get bailed on and you want a shoulder to cry on, don't bother turning to me, and were over." With that said, the three boys walked away leaving Penny with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Penny, your better off without him, nobody wants to see you as a checkerboard slut." "That is true, okay thanks Amber." "Don't mention it Pen.P" And with that the two girls went off with Penny thinking to survive how she can live without Seaweed, and now she has a broken heart. And so does him.

A/N: Well, I'm tired right now and I am so sorry for not updating so I'm not going to be making anymore promises about updating so anyways hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
